Reunião de Países
by Goth-Lady
Summary: Quando Itália resolve fazer uma reunião e integrar todos os países, coisa boa não vai sair. América verá seus piores inimigos juntos, China reencontrará um velho amigo, Camarões descobrirá que não está sozinho, Coréia do Sul viverá seu maior pesadelo e o resto estará à beira de um colapso.


Galera, essa é a minha primeira fanfic que posto nesse site. Ainda não me acostumei com o sistema, peço um pouco de paciência e desculpas pela minha noobice. Tenho a mesma fanfic postada em um site de fanfics brasileiro.

#

#

#

Estava todo mundo entediado até que Itália teve uma grande ideia, mas que acarretaria muitos problemas.

Romano: Andou roubando a vodka do Rússia?

Itália: Não, mas isso pode dar certo! Faz tempo que não vemos os outros países europeus, os asiáticos, as pequenas nações e os outros. Vai ser divertido!

Romano: Vai dar uma grande merda! Nem ouse chamar esse povo todo para cá.

Itália: Eu já resolvi isso. Vai ser na casa do America. Já enviei convites para todo mundo!

Romano: PUTA MERDA!

No dia da reunião, estavam Inglaterra, França, Alemanha, Prússia, Japão, China, Rússia, Canadá, Itália e Romano na casa do América. Quando a campainha tocou, uma enxurrada de gente entrou. No final estavam eles, os 5 países nórdicos, os asiáticos, os europeus, os bálticos, Ucrânia, Bielorússia, Camarões, Índia, Mongólia e Tibete. As nações pequenas não foram.

Um resumo da reunião: China estava tentando vender produtos falsificados, França passando uma cantada em alguém, Prússia brigando com Áustria e Hungria, Inglaterra cozinhando alguma gororoba, Rússia fugindo da Bielorússia, Holanda doidão, Camarões jogando futebol, Turquia e Grécia brigando, Letônia e Dinamarca bebendo, Coréia do Sul irritando Japão, um caos total.

Ninguém percebeu que deixaram a porta aberta. Por causa disso, quatro pessoas entraram. China reconheceu uma delas, era um rapaz de pele morena, cara de índio, cabelo preto em formato de cuia e vestindo roupas falsificadas.

China: Paraguai! Você por aqui.

Paraguai: Pois é, vi que tinha uma festa então resolvi entrar e vender os produtos que você me vendeu.

China: Que bom te encontrar! Assim você pode ma ajudar a vender os meus produtos.

Paraguai: Vender é comigo mesmo.

Todos: Estamos ferrados.

Paraguai: Cadê a cambada que estava comigo?

Romano: Que cambada?

Suíça: Mais estrangeiros?! Fora daqui!

Turquia: Calma Suíça. Eles podem ser amigos. Quem são eles?

Paraguai: O resto do MERCOSUL.

Rússia, China e Índia: Fudeu!

Brasil: Qual é negada?! Sou o Brasil, aquele nojento ali é o Argentina e o baixinho que ta tomando chimarrão é o Uruguai.

Brasil é um rapaz de pele queimada de sol que anda de abadá, bermuda e havaianas. É malandro, vagabundo, alegre, extrovertido, bebe cerveja, não perde um pagode, não tem educação, é porco e ainda rouba a carteira dos outros.

Argentina é um rapaz loiro, egocêntrico, narcisista e que se acha o melhor, mas é um nada. Tem rivalidade com o Brasil no futebol e uma arque-rivalidade com Uruguai no futebol e no resto. Veste jeans, camisa da seleção argentina e casaco de couro.

Uruguai é um rapaz de baixa estatura que adora chimarrão, carne e doce de leite. Tem o cabelo castanho e veste camisas e calças de lã e casaco de couro. Tem arque-rivalidade com o Argentina e certa afinidade com o Brasil. É o pacifista do grupo.

Argentina: Isso é inveja porque yo soy lo mejor.

Brasil: Você é um merda.

Argentina: Merda é o Paraguai que vende produtos falsificados.

Paraguai: Hei! Eu não vendo produtos falsificados, eu revendo.

Brasil: Viu, nem xingar você sabe!

Argentina: Pelo menos yo não ando parecendo um mendigo.

Brasil: Eu sou mais rico que você!

Argentina: Também pelo você rouba.

Brasil: Ta me chamando de ladrão?!

Argentina: Quem foi que roubou as nossas carteiras e as carteiras da Índia, do China, do África do Sul e tentou roubar a do Rússia no BRICS?

Uruguai: Ainda bem que eu me separei dele. – volta a beber o chimarrão

Enquanto China e Paraguai vendiam seus produtos, Brasil fazia um escândalo brigando com Argentina, todos tinham gotas na cabeça e Uruguai continuava a tomar seu precioso chimarrão, duas pessoas entraram correndo e fecharam a porta com força. Eram um rapaz e uma garota. O rapaz parecia um indo e vestia roupas claras e um xale e gorro coloridos. A moça tinha cabelos castanhos, era alta e anoréxica e vestia roupas de frio.

Uruguai: Peru?! Chile?! O que aconteceu?

Peru: Corre que o Bolívia e o Colômbia vêm aí!

Todos menos o MERCOSUL: Quem?

Brasil: Meus camaradas!

Argentina e Paraguai: Os drogados não!

Holanda: Eu não estou drogado! Só estou cansado. – fumando outro cigarro de maconha

Peru era baixinho, então deu para se esconder atrás de um móvel. Chile era quase tão alta quanto Rússia e por isso era difícil achar esconderijo, mas ao mesmo tempo em que era alta, ela era muito magra. Ela conseguiu um lugar no armário de vassouras.

A porta se abre e entram Bolívia, outro com aparência de índio, e Colômbia, com a aparência de guerrilheiro e uniforme das FARC, com os olhos vermelhos e fedendo a cocaína.

Bolívia: Aqui não é a minha casa. É a sua?

Colômbia: Não. Deve ser daquele smurf ali.

Todos: *olhos arregalados*

Colômbia: Tem coca aqui?

América: Minha coca-cola não! – corre para salvar a coca-cola

Colômbia: Sem problema, eu trouxe a minha. – tira um bloco de cocaína do bolso

Holanda: Esse é dos meus! – se junta aos dois

Bélgica: Eu não conheço ele. – aponta para Holanda

Islândia: Mas ele é o seu irmão.

Liechtenstein: Ela disse isso para não passar vergonha.

Islândia: Ah ta.

A porta abre e outra pessoa entra. Era um rapaz igual ao Coréia do Sul, mas com uniforme militar e uma braçadeira vermelha.

Coréia do Sul: Você não! – fica atrás de Vietnã e aponta para a figura – Some diabo!

Rapaz: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu disse que nossa guerra ainda não acabou.

Lituânia: Quem é o clone?

Taiwan: É o Coréia do Norte, irmão gêmeo maligno do Coréia do Sul.

América: A minha coca está sal... – vê Coréia do Norte – Você não!

Coréia do Norte: Logo você e sua economia capitalista cairão, assim como o meu irmão.

América: Só por cima do meu cadáver! – pega bazuca

Vietnã: E do meu também! – pega AK-47

Coréia do Norte: Que atraso. Agora o negócio é míssil nuclear. – pega lança mísseis nuclear

?: Alguém falou a palavra nuclear? Essa é a minha especialidade.

Entrou pela porta um homem de cabelos e barba negros com um narigão e usando terno.

Brasil: Irã, meu camarada!

América: Você é camarada desse cara? Vai morrer!

Brasil: Calma, camarada. Podemos negociar.

?: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! América?! Negociar com alguém?! Só se ler a cartilha dele.

América: Cuba?! Você também, diabo?!

Cuba é um homem com aparência e roupas do Fidel Castro e fuma um charuto. Mais dois entram.

?: Não disse, Equador?! Estamos no meio de uma guerra! É por isso que temos que estatizar tudo e não deixar as empresas privadas tomar conta da nossa economia!

Equador: Olha a merda que você está falando, Venezuela! Estão em guerra, mas não por causa disso, se bem que eu concordo com a estatização.

Venezuela: Viva la revolución! – pega arma

Equador é o irmão mais novo do Peru e se parece e se veste como ele. Venezuela tem a cara achatada e usa uniforme militar vermelho.

A essa altura quase todo mundo estava com uma arma apontada para a cabeça do outro, Romano estava atrás de Espanha, Uruguai e Canadá estavam escondidos no armário com Chile, Coréia do Sul ainda estava atrás de Vietnã e Holanda, Bolívia e Colômbia estavam doidões. Peru não saiu de seu esconderijo.

?: Mas que porra é essa?!

?:...

Todos: Arábia Saudita?! Egito?!

Arábia Saudita é um homem de cabelos e barba negros e sedosos que veste roupas brancas, um turbante branco, óculos escuros e tem os dedos cheios de anéis e o pescoço cheio de colares. Ele é praticamente um sheik.

Arábia Saudita: Abaixem essas armas ou eu paro definitivamente de vender petróleo e vocês terão que se virar como o do Rússia e o do Venezuela, sem falar que o preço do barril vai subir e muito.

No mesmo instante, todos soltaram suas armas e as deixaram cair no chão.

Arábia Saudita: Assim está melhor.

Egito: Sempre o Arábia.

?: Nunca mais venho a uma reunião dessas.

Todos: Você! Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

O garoto de cabelo castanho e com roupas natalinas capota.

?: Sou o Nepal!

Todos: Ah ta. Quem?

Nepal: *capota* Deixa pra lá.

Finlândia: Gostei de você!

Suécia: Também você gosta de tudo que lembre o natal!

?: É aqui que é a reunião?

América: Ah não! O Austrália não!

Canadá: Eu gosto do Austrália. – saindo do armário com Uruguai e Chile

Austrália é um rapaz loiro que veste roupas de aventureiro. É extrovertido, muito amigável e aventureiro.

Austrália: Que bom ver vocês! – sai abraçando todo mundo – Brasil, devolve a minha carteira!

Brasil: Não ta comigo. – esconde a carteira de Austrália atrás de si

Áustria: Quem é aquela garota atrás da Árvore?

Austrália: É a minha irmãzinha, Nova Zelândia. Vamos, Nova.

Nova Zelândia é uma garota de cabelo castanho, um tanto bipolar e mais invisível que o Canadá. Ela vive à sombra do irmão.

Nova Zelândia: Não! Eu vou. Não vou! Vou! Não vou!

Todos menos Austrália: *medo*

Austrália arrasta sua irmã para dentro da casa. América ficou o tempo todo discutindo com Cuba e Irã. Coréia do Sul não saía de trás de Vietnã nem a pau e ainda tinha aguentar às provocações de Coréia do Norte. Rússia estava tomando vodka para se acalmar e tentar não matar tudo quanto era país. Venezuela falava merda. Uruguai comia seu precioso doce de leite. Colômbia, Holanda e Bolívia estavam dormindo num canto com pó e cigarros de maconha espalhados.

Estava um inferno, mas isso foi antes de três países que deixariam o xenófobo do Suíça paranóico. Eram três pessoas de cor negra e cabelos bem negros e cada um carregava um diamante vermelho como sangue. Camarões, Egito e Arábia Saudita sabiam muito bem quem eram e do que se tratavam os diamantes.

O primeiro era um rapaz esquelético com cabelo de palha de aço que só tinha uma tanga e carregava um pequeno diamante vermelho, seu nome era Etiópia. O segundo era um rapaz um pouco mais vestido, seu nome era Sudão. O terceiro era uma mulher de cabelos sedosos e vestia túnica e véu vermelhos, seu nome era Chade.

Brasil: Perdeu playboy! – com uma pistola apontada para os três.

Sudão: Perdeu o caralho! – pega AK-47 e aponta para Brasil

Egito: Seu idiota! – soca a cabeça de Brasil

Brasil: Ai! Por que fez isso?

Camarões: Esses são Etiópia, Sudão e Chade.

Egito: E isso são diamantes de sangue.

Etiópia: Nem aqui deixamos de ser roubados! Já basta Líbia roubar nossos diamantes e vender pro resto do mundo.

Suíça: Eu não sou resto do mundo, eu sou Suíça!

Chade: Sabemos quem você é, seu xenófobo filho da puta! E você seu hipócrita! – aponta para Brasil

Brasil: EU não sou hipócrita! O que é hipócrita?

Todos capotam perante o nível de ignorância brasileira.

Chade: Você mesmo! Fica falando que Bolívia, Venezuela, Irã e outros odiados pelo mundo são seus camaradas quando na verdade seus camaradas Angola e Moçambique sofrem. Tudo por causa daquele maldito jumento e do Líbia!

Brasil: Que jumento?

Todos capotam de novo.

?: Alguém me chamou... Espanha?!

Espanha: Portugal?!

Portugal era um homem típico das piadas de português.

Portugal: Não posso acreditar!

Espanha: Quem não pode acreditar sou eu! Por que chamaram ele?

Itália: Mas eu não chamei.

Portugal: Aqui não é a padaria?

Todos capotam pela terceira vez.

Paraguai: Agora eu sei de onde o Brasil herdou tamanha ignorância. Alguém quer comprar um Playstation?

Países ricos e emergentes: Não!

Etiópia, Sudão e Chade: Somos muito pobres pra isso. *choramingando*

Sudão: E ainda tenho que sustentar o maldito do meu irmão Sudão do Sul. Ainda mato ele.

A reunião continuou e teve Brasil roubando a carteira de todo mundo, França e Argentina brigando para ver quem era o mais belo e o melhor, China e Paraguai tentando vender alguma coisa, Etiópia, Sudão e Chade reclamando dos seus problemas, Arábia Saudita jogando na cara de todo mundo que tinha dinheiro, Espanha enganando Portugal, Alemanha tomando remédio para dor de cabeça e um caos total.

Camarões teve a ideia de jogar futebol e os outros aderiram a ideia, principalmente o Brasil.

Itália: Bem que a gente podia se reunir mais vezes.

Alemanha: E ter esse caos?

Japão: Poderíamos programar dois encontros. Um para discutir os problemas de cada país e outro para jogar futebol.

Inglaterra: Boa ideia! Vamos deixar o do futebol para cada quatro anos e vai ser na casa de cada país.

América: E o outro vai ser na casa de quem?

Todos: Sua!

América: Puta merda!

E foi por causa dessa reunião programada pelo Itália que surgiram a Copa do Mundo e a ONU.

#

#

#

#

Ta certo, ficou tosco o final, mas foi uma sátira à criação da ONU e da Copa. Pode ter ficado um tanto confuso, mas vou explicar.

#

O fato do Brasil gostar de roubar carteiras retrata não só os bandidos como também os políticos brasileiros e sua personalidade retrata a realidade brasileira, que ninguém sabe se ri ou se chora.

#

Paraguai é grande amigo do China porque a China exporta boa parte de seus produtos para o Paraguai e ele revende para o MERCOSUL.

#

Uruguai parece um gaúcho, isso se deve ao fato do Uruguai ter pertencido ao Brasil no passado (era conhecido como Cisplatina, se não lembra, livro de história tem que servir para alguma coisa) então a cultura do sul ficou com eles até hoje.

#

Uruguaios e argentinos também possuem rivalidade (maior até que Brasil e Argentina) e diminuem um ao outro.

#

A aparência de Chile é uma referencia ao país ser comprido e estreito.

#

Bolívia e Colômbia são retratados como drogados por serem países que mais fabricam a droga.

#

Venezuela é uma alusão ao seu presidente Hugo Chávez.

#

Brasil chama todo mundo de camarada por causa da sua política, não sabe que caminho tomar.

#

Coréia do Norte é o gêmeo maligno por causa da história da Coreia, que se dividiu em duas. Coréia do Sul é capitalista e Coréia do Norte é socialista.

#

Coréia do Norte tem armas nucleares e Irã entende sobre o assunto por causa das polêmicas sobre atividade nuclear envolvendo esses dois países.

#

Cuba é um velho inimigo dos EUA que vem sofrendo embargo econômico. Sua aparência e o charuto são proque quando ouvimos falar de Cuba ou vem à cabeça a imagem do Fidel Castro ou a dos charutos cubanos.

#

Austrália lembra um caçador de crocodilos por haver muita aventura no país como o enorme deserto, tubarões brancos na costa, florestas, tubarões nos rios, enfim.

#

Nova Zelândia está para Austrália como Canadá está para os EUA. Ela é bipolar pelo fato de possuir duas ilhas principais e o clima de praia e montanhas de gelo.

#

Nepal é um país gelado e esquecido, mas importante porque o Monte Everest está na fronteira dele com a região do Tibet. Suas roupas natalinas são uma pequena brincadeira devido a sua bandeira, que diferente das outras não é retangular e sim metade de um pinheiro.

#

Arábia Saudita parece um sheik devido aos sheiks que habitam nela e ao petróleo em abundância.

#

As aparências e vestimentas de Sudão, Etiópia e Chade são para mostrar a dimensão da pobreza na África.

#

O diamante de sangue é o termo que se usa para designar diamantes que foram extraídos por pessoas comuns nas mãos de uma milícia. Peço que veja o filme Diamante de Sangue. O filme é fantástico e baseado em fatos reais.

#

Líbia rouba os diamantes na fic, isso é uma referência ao contrabando de diamantes para a Líbia para serem exportados para o resto do mundo (veja o filme, vai entender).


End file.
